1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mobile privacy protection system using a proxy, a proxy device, and a mobile privacy protection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal area network (PAN) refers to a communication network to process necessary information using a portable information terminal. A PAN is smaller than a local area network (LAN), and includes a system which transmit/receives various information using a personal information terminal or system which uses saltwater of human body as a conductor to exchange information easily. In the system using saltwater as a conductor, an electric signal of a card computer is transmitted to another card computer by shaking hands. For another example, a PAN can be configured using a radio frequency identification (RFID).
An RFID system is a system which wirelessly receives/transmits various kinds of data using a particular frequency band. A magnetic strip, barcode, and the like are easily damaged and a recognition performance is gradually deteriorated. However, an RFID system can overcome the above-described disadvantages. Accordingly, an RFID system is replacing an existing barcode and magnetic card market, and is the fastest growing segment in security services, time cards, parking, and physical distribution management fields.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional RFID communication model.
The RFID system described above generally includes a tag 101, a reader 102, and a back-end database 103. In this instance, a communication environment between the reader 102 and the back-end database 103 can be a secure channel 104, and a communication environment between the reader 102 and the tag 101 can be an insecure channel 105.
Due to the feature of RFID, the electronic tag of the RFID system replies to queries from all readers.